


"Subtly leaning on objects to remain upright"- Shiro (Voltron) and company

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018, Gen, Injury, Shiro isn't as subtle as he thinks he is, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: For square #8 in the Analisegrey Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge of 2018!Cratercreator of tumblr asked: "“Ahhh I'm so excited to read your stories. I've had my eye on one bingo prompt for a while, but I don't have anything really specific. But I keep thinking about the bottom right corner prompt with shiro. Something where they're in an important mission, and shiro is hurt but he knows they have to finish the mission before he gets treated, so he just tries to subtly hide it and push through. The rest... I leave in your very capable hands.”Thanks :)





	"Subtly leaning on objects to remain upright"- Shiro (Voltron) and company

The battle for planet Haxia had taken hours, and Shiro was exhausted. He felt like a walking bruise, and only the wall behind him and his sense of dignity was keeping him upright. The other paladins didn’t look much better, but at least they got to sit for the ceremony declaring Haxia’s independence and entrance into the Voltron alliance. Shiro, as the head of Voltron, had been instructed to stand behind Allura during the ceremony and look paladin-like and impressive. So he’d locked his knees, kept his face as neutral as he could, and hoped nobody would notice that he was leaning more and more against the wall behind him.

The speeches seemed to drone on and on, and it was taking every scrap of determination Shiro had to remain upright. Some of the places he’d thought were just bruised were starting to feel worse, and he was thinking maybe he should have accepted the brief medical once-over the paladins were offered before the ceremony. But everyone had looked so tired, and he hadn’t wanted to do anything to slow the proceedings down. In retrospect, that might have been a mistake.

It sounded like things were wrapping up, the crowds were cheering, and Allura and the Haxian leader- his name was something that sounded like ‘sprocket’, but hell if Shiro could remember what it was- were shaking hands, and Allura was thanking him.

Finally it was over, and Shiro and the other paladins followed Allura back towards the Castle, where Coran was waiting. Shiro was so focused on getting back that he didn’t notice when Lance tried to get his attention.

“Hey, Shiro!” Lance smacked at Shiro’s back, and normally it wouldn’t have been an issue, but apparently right now it was. Shiro choked on a shout and stumbled down to a knee. Ok, whatever was up with his shoulder, it might be more than a bruise.

Everyone stopped walking and turned to look at him, concerned, except for Lance, who also looked horrified.

“Holy cheese, Shiro, are you ok? What happened?”

“I’m... not sure?”

Keith stalked over, knocking Lance out of his way and knelt down next to Shiro despite Lance’s protests.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I think. Lance just surprised me is all.”

Keith didn’t look convinced. “And that’s why you’re almost on the ground? Most people jump up when they’re startled.”

Shiro shot an irritated look at Keith and pushed back up to his feet, managing to only sway a little bit. “I said I was ok.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” There was a light press to his lower back, just under where the armor stopped covering, and he turned to see Pidge, her gloved hand held up, glistening and wet. “You seem to be leaking, fearless leader.”

“ _ Shiro _ .”

Oh quiznack. Allura didn’t sound happy; she sounded disappointed, and that was infinitely worse.

“Shiro, why didn’t you say something? The Haxians offered medical assistance prior to the ceremony. You would have been seen to, there was no need to wait.”

Shiro swallowed, and straightened, wincing as it pulled on sore muscles and the whatever-it-was he’d done to himself. “I really didn’t think it was that bad, Princess. The adrenaline must have been blocking some of it. I didn’t start to notice until partway through the ceremony, and by then I didn’t want to interrupt. It wouldn’t have looked very good for the head of Voltron to look weak in front of such a big crowd.”

Allura’s look softened, but remained stern.

“Well, it wouldn’t have looked very good if you’d crumpled to the ground during the ceremony, either. Let’s get you back to the Castle and get you seen to. Hunk, if you would?”

Shiro blinked in confusion.“Wait, what?” and yelped as Hunk scooped him up in a bridal carry. Shiro groaned at the pressure against his back and the other bruises, and Hunk looked apologetic, but didn’t set him back down.

“Sorry boss man. Less chance of you keeling over this way.”

Shiro grumbled, but settled. “Mutiny, is what this is.”

“Nope!” Lance trotted cheerfully along next to Hunk. “That would only be if we rose up against Allura. And  _ nobody’s  _ stupid enough to do that.”

The other paladins made noises of assent, and Shiro sighed, settling into Hunk’s hold. If he was going to put up with all of this, he might as well enjoy the ride.


End file.
